German dub
The German dub of the Dragon Ball anime started airing in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' The RTL II television station acquired German broadcasting rights and began broadcasting the series based on the French version from August 30, 1999. Episodes 1 and 4-7 were censored even more. The issues ended on August 23, 2000. The same version was broadcast on Animax from June 2007 to episode 109. The German version of the series was produced by Splendid Synchron GmbH under the direction of Cay-Michael Wolf and Charlotte Luise Brings. Both versions of Makafushigi Adobenchā! were replaced with the title The Secret of the Dragon Balls (sung by Renate Haßlberger). A three-minute music video with the singer for the German-language title song was also produced. In episodes 1 to 53, numerous terms were Germanized. At the beginning of the anime series, the Kamehameha fighting technique was called the "shock wave of old ancestors", Jindujun was called "Supersonic Cloud". Only from episode 54, it returned to the original Japanese terms and less respected the French names. In the German version, the turtle has a voice actress, while in the Japanese and English versions a man. ;Voice Actors *Son Goku - Corinna Dorenkamp (Kid), Frank Schaff (Adult) *Bulma - Katja Liebing *Prinz Pilaw (Pilaf) - Heinz Baumeister *Mai - Brit Gülland *Shu - Hans Bayer *Schildkröte (Turtle) - Karin Buchali *Muten Roshi (Master Roshi) - Heinz Ostermann *Oolong - Gregor Höppner *Yamchu (Yamcha) - Andreas Meese *Pool (Puar) - Frauke Poolman *Rinderteufel (Ox-King) - Reinhard Schulat-Rademacher *Chi-Chi - Ilya Welter *Shenron - Karlheinz Tafel *Krillin - Norman Matt *Launch - Luise Brings *Ansager des Tenkaichi Budokai (World Tournament Announcer) - Renier Baaken *General Blue - Markus Pfeiffer *Adjutant Black (Staff Officer Black) - Claudius Zimmermann *Kommandant Red (Commander Red) - Peter Harting *Tao Bai Bai (Mercenary Tao) - Rolf Berg *Upa - Maximiliane Häcke *Bora - Matthias Haase *Meister Quitte (Korin)- Karlheinz Tafel *Fortuneteller Baba - Karyn von Ostholt-Haas *Tien Shinhan - Vittorio Alfieri *Chao-Zu (Chiaotzu) - Markus Pfeiffer *Herr der Kraniche (Master Shen) - Viktor Weiss *Oberteufel Piccolo (King Piccolo) - Jürg Löw *Yajirobe - Stephan Schleberger *Gott (Kami) - Jürg Löw *Piccolo-Roman Rossa *Erzähler (Narrator) - Josef Tratnik Censorship ;A Wish to the Eternal Dragon *Oolong says that he wishes for "a hat with 2 holes for my ears" in the German dub, but in the Japanese version he says that he wishes for some hot chick's panties. ''Dragon Ball Z'' The basis for the German-language adaptation was a pre-edited French version, the dialogue translation, however, was based on the German manga series. The German dialogue book comes from Thomas Maria Lehmann, the dialogue director was Wolfgang Nummer. The German dubbing was implemented by the dubbing studio of the Berlin MME Studios and took place in consultation with the French license holders. Among other things, Santiago Ziesmer was initially cast as voice actor for the role of Vegeta, since he sounded most similar to the French speaker. Due to protests from fan circles, the role was newly cast with Oliver Siebeck after a few episodes. As an introduction were the songs Cha-la-head-cha-la and We Gotta Power translated into German by Hironobu Kageyama and produced under the direction of Andy Knote. Dragon Ball Z was broadcast from August 27, 2001 on RTL II. During the first broadcast of the series, the shooting in Erfurt took place. As a result, the station's management decided not to broadcast two episodes, because in these episodes there was an attempted assassination of Mr. Satan. Instead, the following episodes were broadcast directly. From March 5, 2005 to July 18, 2006, the series was repeated by Tele 5 in the cut version. ;Voice Actors *Krillin (DBZ) - Wanja Gerick *Frieza - Thomas-Nero Wolff (DBZ, DBGT, Bardock - The Father of Goku, DBZ movie 12, DBZ movie 14), Thomas Schmuckert (DBZ Kai, DBS, DBZ movie 15) ''Dragon Ball GT'' Dragon Ball GT was broadcast in double episodes on RTL II from October 30 to December 5, 2006. RTL II significantly shortened episodes with German dubbing and omitted episodes 29, 38, 46, 47, 54 to 57 and 59 to 63, which means that only 51 of 64 episodes exist in the German dubbed version. Animax repeated the series from August 28, 2012, but also in the heavily cut RTL II version. The recordings were carried out in the Berlin dubbing studio of MME Studios GmbH. Kazé announced the release of the German Dragon Ball GT on DVD in spring 2013. The missing episodes are only included in the original version with German subtitles, and the other episodes are only included in the heavily censored German version. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In Germany, the first 52 episodes of the series were broadcast on ProSieben Maxx between September 4, 2017 and November 16, 2017. From June 11, 2019, the first broadcast from episode 53 will continue after the 2-year hiatus. The German dubbed version was created by TV + Synchron and directed by Sabine Winterfeldt, Felix Spieß and Fabian Kluckert. The dialog was written by Michael Herrmann. The dubbed version was commissioned by Toei Animation Europe for the broadcaster ProSieben Maxx. Movies The first three Dragon Ball films were released in Germany, Austria and Switzerland on Polyband with German dubbing. On September 30, 2011, anime label Kazé Deutschland released the first three films with German dubbing and the previously unpublished fourth film as an original version with German subtitles in a complete box on DVD. The Dragon Ball Z specials were released in Germany, Austria and Switzerland by Kazé in early 2012 in a complete box on DVD. The first 13 Dragon Ball Z films were released in Germany by Polyband on DVD. The films were released in Germany, Austria and Switzerland by Polyband. Kazé has renewed the movie license and released it in three complete DVD boxes since October 2011. The two films Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon were released together under the title Dragon Ball Z - The Film on February 13, 2003 in German cinemas, before they were also released in this version on DVD. Trivia *The scenes with The Dictator were completely removed in the German dub of Fusion Reborn due to strict laws in Germany about references to the Nazi regime. *Some European dubs were based off the German dub. However, there were a exception: the Croatian dub uses the German dub, with translated American English script instead. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs